Your Never Ending Touch
by mZ-CHR0N1C
Summary: A one shot story of memories of forgotten love.seifsis.COMPLETE-REALLY BEAUTIFUL


********/-Your Never Ending Touch-/********  
  
I stand here alone The breeze blowing through my hair Beautiful petals of flowers blow in spirals around me Fragrences that seem so familier fill my sences  
  
A feather floates in the endless blue sky It lands into my palm and I hold it to my chest For that singular moment I remember  
  
I remember it all.. *FLASHBACK* White all I see is white,where is everybody...... I come to a field,Edeas orphanage is in the distance Petals float around me I call out but no one answers, then I see it His gunblade shinning brightly in the glistening sun I pick it up Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn and deep emerald eyes meet me 'I knew I would find u here instructor' He smirks and I smile. He strokes my cheek and lookes deep into my eyes. 'You always were so beautiful instructor'. I start to say something but he hushes me. We stare in silence for a few moments our gazes set intensely into each other's eyes. Firery green melting icy blue. 'You've gotten yourself into a real mess now Seifer'. He moves away from me and suddenly starts laughing not an arrogant cocky laugh but a real laugh he smiles for the first time and it's not just his usual smirk. His reaction surprises me. 'It doesn't really matter now anyway what's done is done and I can't change what I did.all I need to know is that you forgive me'. I don't reply, I look into the distance; I drop his gunblade onto the floor. The only sounds made are the light whistling of the wind and the rapid breathing of Seifer.  
  
'Always' I whisper. I turn to face him. The look in his eyes is one I had never seen before, an emotion that could only be described as something they both undoubtedly had. Slowly he comes closer till our lips touch. We shared a passionate kiss, a kiss that we both knew would symbolise goodbye. He draws back Slowly as if a whisper of the fragrant breeze he says 'I love you'. 'I know', I reply. He reaches for his Hyperion chain, he unlatches it and puts it around my neck. It rest between the hallow in my neck. I turn away, a feather floats in the air I reach to grab it but he jumps in front of me and grabs it instead. I give him a look of confusion. 'Wait for me, ill be here waiting, for you so when you come here you will find me' 'Don't leave', I cry. Suddenly he fades away, a tear slides down my cheek. He wipes it away and with one last word he disappears, the pure white feather flying quickly in the breeze. 'Ill is here'........................ *END FLASHBACK*  
  
I relise the feather and it floats gently away. I touch my cheek; I can still feel his warm touch I never really knew if I loved him, but then if I didn't why would I be here today?  
  
I look off into the distance endless mounds of solve green meet my eyes as I stare into the horizon. The ruins of Ideas orphanage stand proudly to the left, once a beautiful place where the whole gang used to live. I don't remember much of those times the power of the GF's have wiped away many memories of it.  
  
*FLASHBACK* 'What ya doing Quisty'? Seifer looked at his friend as she stared blankly into the crimson sky.'Thinking', she answered.' Bout wat'? 'Stuff', she answered blunty. She stayed silent for a few seconds and Seifer started to walk away. 'I am leaving soon Seifer, I turn 11 soon and then I have to go away to a place called Balemb.'Seifer stopped suddenly his head jeered to the left. 'Don't worry Quisty ill protect you wherever you go'. Silence.Don't you understand Seifer, when I leave you wont be able to come with me you and the others are to stay her and ill be gone.forever'. She started to get up, her shadow making a faint silhouette on the gentle ripples of the ocean. 'That's not true Quisty, you wont be gone forever, youll always have me im your Knight' 'Seifer you don't even know what a knight means, a knight is someone who protects forever who is always there for the person cant do that we wont always be together sooner or later you'll forget sooner or later when im gone you'll find some one else to protect and that's the way it is Seifer.' With that she stormed off passed him disappearing from sight. 'I wont forget you Quistis never, ill always be your knight and that's the way it is.' *END FLASHBACK*  
  
Quistis shuddered at that memory; she had been so cruel so low on faith. Seifer was more or less right he did come sooner or later but he DID forget and he changed from the sweet little boy he used to be into an arrogant cocky son of a bitch. At least I thought he forgot it was hard to tell with Seifer he had to many walls to break down, there were times when he showed his love and times when he didn't. Most of the times when he did it weren't in public. Everyone found it obvious that he cared for me but I didn't seem to notice, at the time to me he was just a thorn in my side someone to make my life harder than it already was. But then that night, the night when Squall had told my to go talk to a wall, that night my opinion about Seifer changed entirerly. I was devastated at what Squall had said I had just lost my instructors licence and I was terribly depressed. He was the one that found me crying my eyes out on the beach, he was the one to hug me and comfort me and then he took me to his room. I resisted at first but well when he kissed me I felt like I could take on the world. To say that it was a night of romantic love would be a lie it was rough and hard and purely full of lust. There was no other emotion there until he said it. Those three simple words that changed my life, I should have stopped there and left but for some reason I didn't, I continued and now I know why I did because I loved him to, I might not have known it then but its all to clear now. After that we kept our distance, I might not have regretted that night but I shore as hell regret when I let him take advantage of me when I was ment to be watching him that day before he because Utiamecias knight. That time it was completely full of lust I was not only ashamed of letting him do it to me but what we did that day was something out of a hardcore porn movie. It was not like me and what was even more despicable was the fact that I enjoyed it thourghlly. He left then off to save his little Riona and me being the idiot let him not know what was going to happen to him. The next time we met was in time compression right in this very field and here I am now.  
  
He told me to come her He told me he would be here He promised Yet here I am waiting in this endless chasm of colour alone. That day in time compression when he disappeared I knew it would be the last time I saw him, I guess I was right.  
  
Why Quistis? Why can't you forget him? I ask myself this every hour of every day. Memory is just a record all I have to do is rewrite it but I cant.  
  
I lie down on to the bright green floor and stare up at the sky. I fiddle with the Hyperion chain on my neck. I close my eyes letting sleep overcome me. Will he come? Only time will tell for now I just want to dream.  
  
Your never-ending touch Your hand across my check I can't wait another week Please my love return to me.....  
  
WELL wat did u think do u like it its my first actually writin piece please please review the button is just below im onlt 13 and am new to this.Thanxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
